Talk Dirty to Me
by ksevfand
Summary: Abby can be very convincing but McGee is determined not to give in to her request.


Talk Dirty to Me

Chapter 1

"Come on McGee." Her voice had deepened seductively as she tried to coax him into doing what she wanted. Usually this tactic worked as he was unable to resist her charm.

"No, Abby. It is not going to work so you can stop right now."

"Please, Timmy," she cooed as she stepped closer to him. "For me?" She dangled her arms around his neck and stared pleadingly into his green eyes. She even managed a little pout.

He tried not to look at her. That would be his undoing and he was determined that she would not get her way this time.

"It's just not me, Abby," he said pulling her arms from around his neck. "It's more like something Tony would do."

"Exactly, McGee."

She was getting impatient with him, that much was clear but her statement shocked him. If she wanted Tony then maybe she should date him, instead. Uncertainty and fear that she didn't really want him welled up inside him.

"If you want I can go get Tony for you," he replied curtly.

"McGee! I don't want Tony, not that Tony isn't handsome and all, and he probably would do _that,_ after all he is Italian, not that I am partial to Italians, 'cuz you know…"

" Abby," he interrupted giving her a pointed look.

"What I mean, Timmy, is that it's exciting…" She moved closer to him once again and trailed her hand slowly down his chest. "…arousing, _because_ it is something you wouldn't do."

He could feel that he was losing the battle. When she stood this close to him, he could smell the scent that was uniquely Abby. It was exciting, yet familiar and he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. But he could not give up so easily. She always won. And it was a matter of principle.

"So you don't want me…but someone else?"

"No, that's not it at all." She smiled sweetly at him and shook her head if he were a misinformed child.

"I want you to be my McGee…" He liked the sound of that.

"But I want you to go out of your comfort zone, do something you wouldn't normally do."

"I don't know, Abby…"

"It's just like the tat…" As she reminded him of the tattoo on his bottom she reached down and stroked it fondly. He knew what she was thinking. This was her mark…he got it for her. She was territorial when it came to him and he found that he liked that.

And she was right. He would never have gotten the tattoo without her influence. He had been hesitant at first but he was glad he had it. He had even had a few dreams where it was gone and he would have to go through the painful process of getting it all over again. He shuddered at the memory of that dream.

Abby squeezed his butt cheek, bringing him instantly back to the current situation.

"I…" He looked at her embarrassed and not sure how to explain how he was feeling. "I'm just not sure I _can_ do it, Abby."

"Of course you can. We'll take it slow," she smirked. "You can work up to the _hard _words."

He felt like he was in school again and Abby was his professor. Surprisingly, those thoughts actually helped the situation. He wondered if she would punish him if he gave her the wrong answer. The handcuffs she carried with her flashed into his mind. She was definitely a bad influence on him…but in a good way.

"Okay, Abby," he sighed in resignation.

"Goody!" she squealed. "I have everything set up."

She led him into her darkened bedroom. Candles flickered, tossing shadows on the large casket she used as a bed. She had incense burning. He was pleasantly surprised by the smell. He would have thought that it would have been overbearing, but it strangely enticing.

"What do you think?" She looked at him with excitement and a tinge of worry.

"It's great." He smiled at her to alleviate any fears that she had. "I just have a few suggestions."

"Okay," she said sounding surprised. He usually agreed to anything she did.

"Could you wear the outfit that looks like you're in a prep school?"

"Sure," she said with a smile, encouraging him to continue.

"Oh and," he paused sheepishly, "do you have a ruler?"


End file.
